


Across the Galaxy

by Kairousels



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, I just wanted kyungsoo as a jedi and jongin as a damsel in distress, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, Prince Kim Jongin | Kai, Royalty, Science Fiction, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairousels/pseuds/Kairousels
Summary: Jongin should be scared that he ended up in a ship with two complete strangers after running away from the Sith. But yet, all he can think is that anything is better than the life he had lead before.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	Across the Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I really don't know Star Wars all that well so I'm sorry if this is a bastardization of the movies skjdfdsjnf. I tried to use the themes loosely, so I hope it sounds good! Also Jongin's outfit he wears is similar to a traditional hanbok meant for marriage in case you need the visual :) Enjoy~

Being the Princess of Terra has its perks, but this definitely isn’t one of them. 

Jongin drew in a sharp breath as his maids tighten his corset in an effort to give him womanly curves. He bangs his head on the wall in front of him and tries to stable his breathing because _damn_ _this thing is tight._ He inwardly curses his sister for subjecting him to this.

Jongin is from Terra, a planet rich with an ancient culture that has refused to die out. In this culture, women are held at the highest value and are even thought to be better than men. There is some metaphorical bullshit about mothers being the strongest of all that goes along with this belief, but Jongin never really paid attention. All he knew is that even though he was born into the Royal Family, he is still treated like dirt. His sisters were always the pampered ones, always able to do whatever they wanted. His youngest sister was allowed to go to school and become a scholar, even eventually earning herself a chair in the high counsel years down the road. His older sister was forced to become the face of their people, always attending festivals and government meetings. Meanwhile Jongin was to never leave the palace. Many of his people are not even aware of his existence. 

In his people’s culture, the King and Queen governed, but the Crowned Princess is the most important role. It is imperative that she exists since she symbolizes all women and their position in society. Though Jongin’s parents rule the people, technically the Crowned Princess has the final say. If she wanted to, she could decide to cancel her parents orders. The people view her as their voice, that she will oversee them and decide what is best for them. Jongin knows this to be oh so wrong.

Unbeknownst to the public, the Crowned Princess is raised to be a political tool. She is taught from a young age when she can interject and when she can’t. If she speaks out when she isn’t supposed to, she will be severely punished behind closed doors. She is taught to be nothing more than a pet. Jongin used to feel bad for his older sister’s burden of Crowned Princess. However, he stopped caring when she began to treat him as her personal slave. Jongin hated her so much. 

He could never understand why she would behave so sweetly in public or eat so little at royal festivals, then go home and order everyone around like they are nothing and eat like a slob. Jongin once asked his father why his sister was so two-faced and he got slapped across the face. This was when he learned his place in his family, that it is his duty to keep his mouth shut. He was only twelve years old at the time.

It would be a few years later that the palace would be alive with rumors and scandals. Jongin recalls learning that his sister had slept with one of her maids, an instant taboo in Jongin’s culture. Jongin’s father was livid and held a group meeting with the fellow councilman. All Jongin remembers was being dragged into the council hall and being thrown onto the floor next to his sister. She was crying hysterically, dressed in what most peasants would wear. 

Jongin remembers thinking how unusual that was. The Crowned Princess is usually never allowed to leave her quarters without her traditional robes and face paint. If only he had known what that meant, he may have been able to save her. She latched onto Jongin’s arm, looking at him desperately. 

“ _ Brother, please!”  _ she had screamed. _ “Don’t let them do this. Don’t let them take me.”  _

Jongin remembers looking at her with confusion. He tried to grab her shoulders to calm her down, but it was no use. She was wailing so loudly, screams of “ _ I loved her!” _ and “ _ she betrayed me!” _ filling the room. He was in the middle of shushing her when his father spoke.

“ _ It is settled then. Take Jongin to get ready. The festival will start at sundown. _ ”

Jongin had barely had time to react when he was carried away from the council room and thrown into a dressing room instead. Women swarmed him, slapping on white powder and wrapping fine silks tightly tightly around his body. Something was placed on top of his head as the final touch and when Jongin turned around, he remembers the dread that filled his entire being. 

He looked almost exactly like the Crowned Princess when she was prepared to go out into the public eye. Jongin was trying to question the maids around him why he was wearing such an outfit, but was shushed. 

“ _ The Crowned Princess is forbidden to speak to those who are not her blood. _ ”

That was when Jongin realized his fate, and it wasn't until he was forced to watch his sister be sacrificed to the gods did it occur to him that his fate was now set in stone. Later that day he was being escorted by his father, who threatened his life if he made one wrong move. ‘ _ We can’t let the people know,’ _ he had said, “ _ there will be rebellion and chaos.’ _ This is how Jongin came to be Crowned Princess of Terra in his sister’s place.

The memories are still fresh in his mind, and Jongin sighs quietly as his maids put on the last of his make up. His face is painted with various patterns of reds and whites, and his long black wig is decorated with gems. The upper half is tied into a tight bun and held together by a gold hair piece, ribbons hanging from either side with traditional drawings of his family’s crest embroidered onto them. The bottom half is lightly curled and draping over his shoulders along with the ribbon. His own long hair is mixed in with the wig, but in the mirror he can hardly tell what is his and what is fake.

His silk robes are wrapped elegantly around him, and a brightly colored sash is tied around his waist. The heavy skirts underneath cause the outer robes to poof out around him, giving him a rather elegant look as his maids spread out the material so nothing is seen underneath. Magnificent reds and patterns of glowing golds make his traditional robes reflect beautifully in the lights of his dressing room, and the added bright blue and yellow on his long sleeves truly make his outfit shine. Jongin gently sighs when the maids gently tie the small metal veil over his nose and mouth.

All that is left is to give him the final piece to his traditional outfit. Jongin raises his arms to his chest, bending them and folding his palms over each other. His maids place the long cloth over them, effectively hiding what his long sleeves do not. The cloth is embroidered with the flowers found only within the royal garden. Jongin used to admire it. Now he detests even the sight of it.

The maids bow. 

“We’re all done Princess. The guards will escort you to your ship.” 

Jongin gives a brief nod in appreciation. The maids leave, and the guards come in shortly after. They bow deeply to him, Jongin giving a small bow of the head back before they lead him out of his dressing room and down the majestic halls of the castle. 

Today, Terra was called to the galaxy meeting in Sector 2. Luckily that is just around the corner from home, and although Jongin really doesn’t see the necessity of him going, his father insists. 

‘ _ We need to represent our culture, so you’re going’  _ was his reasoning. Jongin inwardly groans as the royal ship comes into view. He is not going to be able to do a damn thing but sit there and listen to endless political speeches. 

He boards the ship with a frown and is directed to his room. The moment the door closes and he is alone, he throws the cloth over his hands aside and lays on the small bed in the corner. He doesn’t pay any mind to the fact his robes ride up to reveal his bare legs, or the fact his hair will probably mess up. Instead, he stares out the window, watching his planet become smaller and smaller as the ship begins its journey. He puts his hand to the cool glass, looking forlornly at the stars.

“Please take me away…. far far way.” His voice is but a mere echo in his small living quarters, but still. He hopes that his plea is heard.

~

  
  


It is day three of this meeting and Jongin is getting nervous. The meeting is about the Sith taking over various quadrants of the galaxy. All of the leaders argued to go to war to fight alongside the rebels and offer their home planets as refuge for others that need it. Of course, the only one who argued against this was his coward of a father. 

Terra has avoided war for most of its existence and his father is trying to keep it that way. Jongin really doesn’t have an opinion on the matter but he is definitely getting annoyed at his father for beating around the bush. 

“How about you, Terran Princess? What do you believe your people should do?” Jongin’s head snaps in the direction of one of the speakers. He was an overly tall creature with slit eyes and grey skin. He looks at Jongin with a strained expression. “Afterall, you could easily overrule your father’s word.”

Jongin gulps, panicking inside since his father just gives him a leveled stare. He isn’t supposed to speak to anyone, this includes world leaders, so instead he just rests his gaze on the floor. A collective group of sighs are heard throughout the room. 

“As you all know, we cannot declare war unless all members of our quadrant agree. We will continue this meeting until later.” Everyone is packing up their belongings for the night when a loud crash was heard. Jongin freezes as the lights suddenly shut off, the back up generators allowing a steady glow of red light to fill the room. 

There were frantic gasps as everyone looked out the large window behind them. Large, black ships were releasing small space crafts to attack the station. Jongin’s breathe hitches when he realizes they are TIE fighters. 

“It’s the Sith!” 

The room erupts into chaos, Jongin’s father running straight out the door. In his shock, Jongin tries to run after him but tripps on his overly long robes. He drops the cloth covering his arms and feels his hair starting to fall from its pin. A few strands over his face, some of his outer robes falling off his shoulder. He frantically pulls them up, screaming out.“Father! Wait!” 

His father turned around at his son’s voice and gave him a horrified look. “We have to go!”

That is all Jongin hears before his father is out of sight, probably heading towards the escape pods. Jongin gets up but staggers when the station is blasted. He stumbles and falls against a wall to try to balance himself with his heavy robes weighing him down. He is about to run after his father until he hears ray guns going off from direction. Jongin grabs his robes into his hands and desperately runs the opposite way.

He is on the way to the observation deck when he hears other voices barking orders. A storm trooper happens to catch sight of Jongin from across the room, ordering him to stay stil as he approaches. Jongin is about to scream when someone steps in front of him, a glowing beam of light being held in his hand. Jongin gasps when he realizes it is a lightsaber. The man in front of him turns and winks. 

“Don’t worry Princess, your prince charming is here to save the day.”

Jongin normally would have scoffed at the other man, but he is so shaken at that moment that all he can do is grip onto the back of his shirt for dear life. The storm trooper calls in reinforcements and in no time a whole platoon is there with their guns trained on the two of them. 

“Drop your weapon and give us the Princess,” the storm trooper says, his voice having a static hint to it. The man in front of Jongin chuckles. He turns his head slightly to the side to glance back at Jongin. 

“Listen closely Princess,” he says in a low voice. “When they start shooting, I want you to run out the door to your left. I’ll be right behind you.” Jongin gulps and nods. The man smirks and turns his attention back to the storm troopers. 

“Come on, boys. Show me what you’ve got.”

Jongin hears the first shot go off and immediately darts for the door. He briefly stumbles over his robes again but gets through without too much of a problem. Shots being blocked by the other’s lightsaber rings through Jongin’s ears, his breathing picking up when one of shots almost hits him in the head. When they escape through the door, his savior grabs him by the wrist and drags him through the maze-like hallways. Jongin notices the other man’s breathing is going haywire too, hearing desperate whispers of ‘ _ shit, shit, shit _ ’ coming from his mouth.

Eventually they end up in the ship hangar, the storm trooper’s heavy steps echoing behind them. There is a ship with an open hatch waiting for them. The other man drags Jongin to it, and just as he’s almost to safety, a shot from a ray gun flies through the air. Jongin releases a short scream in pain when it hits his side, about to fall to his knees if it weren’t for his savior. The other man drags him into the ship even as he stumbles, frantically hitting buttons on the side of the ship once they are inside. 

“Chanyeol, get this thing to light speed now!” the other man screams. 

Jongin watches him helplessly, breathing heavily laboured from running too fast. The ship gives a low hum as it begins to leave the hangar, shots from the storm troopers outside still ringing loudly and rattling the ship from each impact. The man grabs Jongin’s hand again and leads him to the cockpit of the ship where his companion is. Chanyeol was frantically pushing buttons and pulling levers.

“Park Chanyeol!”

“Shut the fuck up, Kyungsoo! I’m trying! Do something useful and get these assholes off my back.”

His savior, the one known as Kyungsoo, looks to Jongin and sits him down in the co-pilot’s seat. “Stay here Princess. I’ll be right back.” 

Just like that he disappears. Jongin doesn’t really know what to do besides try to remain calm. He takes a glance at the other man- Chanyeol- in the cockpit with him and notices him smirking for a second. Jongin blinks at the flirtatious expression.

“Hey there, Princess.” Jongin just stares dumbly at him before pointing at the controls. Chanyeol gives him a grumpy look before going back to his desperate button pushing.

Loud shots are heard coming from the ship itself. Jongin guesses it is Kyungsoo fending off the troopers. He holds on tight as he feels the ship dip from taking off and shooting out of the hangar. Jongin looks out in wonder at the stars in front of them, his eyes growing larger as Chanyeol slams a level up on the center console and they make the jump to lightspeed. Never in his life has he witnessed something this amazing. Jongin is still in absolute awe when he hears Chanyeol sigh in relief. 

“That was a close one.”

Jongin quietly nods in agreement, sighing too. He relaxes in his seat next to Chanyeol, shoulders slumping. It takes a few moments for his mind to process everything that just happened, suddenly blinking as he realizes something. 

He’s on a ship with two men he’s never met going at light speed, presumably far far away from his home planet. Chanyeol seems to read the other’s thoughts as he stares at him in caution.

Jongin makes eye contact and gasps in horror.

~

Kyungsoo climbs out of the weapon station and to the main floor, only to be greeted with the sight of the Terran Princess holding some sort of metal pot from the kitchen in a defensive position. 

Jongin’s hair is all over the place now, strangs and curls falling into his face as his chest heaves. His face mask has fallen off too, and his robes are in complete disarray. Chanyeol stands with his hands up, shakily trying to talk him down despite the suspicious bump forming on the side of his head.

“What the hell is going on?”

Jongin yelps when he notices Kyungsoo and threateningly points the pan in his direction as well. Chanyeol lets out an irritated groan. “Princess here doesn’t seem to get that we just saved her ass. Honestly Kyungsoo, did you not tell her who we are?”

Jongin is beginning to feel his blood boil. He knows the Galaxy knows him as a woman but he is a man god damn it. He just doesn’t know if he can voice this just yet. They could be with the Sith for all he knows, and they’re just trying to gain his trust. Or worse, they could be pirates preparing to auction him off at some space station far, far away. He grips the pan even harder at the thought. 

Kyungsoo sighs and walks up to Jongin calmly, stopping when the other flinches. “I know you aren’t allowed to speak on your planet, but you can here if you want. You can trust us.” 

When Jongin doesn’t budge, Kyungsoo continues. “My name is Do Kyungsoo and that is my partner, Park Chanyeol. We were traveling near your station’s quadrant when we got a distress signal, and came to help. Unfortunately, you’re the only person we could save. From how many carriers there were, I don’t think anyone got away but us. The Sith have total control of that quadrant now.”

Jongin feels dread pool in his heart. His father probably didn’t make it to the escape pods then.

Kyungsoo seems to notice the change in his demeanor because he takes a few steps closer. Jongin lowers the pan and stares down into the other’s deep, brown orbs. He can’t stop the way his lips tremble a little as the weight of his situation sets in. 

Kyungsoo gives him a disarming smile. “We won’t hurt you. I promise.” 

Jongin’s eyes warily dart to the lightsaber on the other’s belt. Kyungsoo notices and grows a tad bit uncomfortable. 

“I guess we should tell you since you’ll be staying with us for a while…” he trails off, like he’s deep in thought. From his side, Chanyeol gives him a nervous glance. Kyungsoo grabs the lightsaber and gently holds it out to Jongin, who slowly puts the pan on the floor and curiously picks up the weapon.

“My partner and I are a few of the last Jedi in existence.” Jongin gasps and looks at them in shock. He has only ever heard about the Jedi from the stories his maids told each other as they dressed him every morning. He didn’t even know they were still around. The way people spoke of them… Jongin assumed they were nothing but legends.

Chanyeol watches the exchange silently from the corner of the room, lips quirking into a smile at the awestruck look on Jongin's face. Kyungsoo lets out a breathy laugh at Jongin’s change in attitude, staring at him adoringly. Jongin hands back the lightsaber, no longer fearing them. While he still feels hesitance towards these strangers, he figures that if something were to happen to him, it’s inevitable. Besides, these two Jedi seem trustworthy despite how young they look.

Kyungsoo bites his lip and continues to stare at Jongin, his eyes now filling with excitement. Jongin blinks curiously, watching as the Jedi begins to look like a child meeting his idol for the first time. “You know Princess, it’s a real honor to meet you in person like this. Even though I’m from Earth, I know all about you. I’m a really big fan actually.”

Chanyeol groans. “Not this shit again. If you need me, I’ll be making dinner.” 

Chanyeol is quick to walk out of the room and down a nearby hallway, leaving only Jongin and Kyungsoo together. Kyungsoo is looking at him expectantly, making Jongin cough from the awkwardness. 

Should he speak? He is far away from home, so it shouldn’t matter right? 

He bites his cheek in apprehension. That would mean revealing that he is indeed  _ not _ a girl like the galaxy perceives him to be, like  _ Kyungsoo _ perceives him to be. Kyungsoo looks like he’s about to say something when Jongin shifts his footing, suddenly gasping as a horrible stabbing pain shoots up his spine.

He cries out and holds his side, causing Kyungsoo to rush over in worry. When Kyungsoo turns him around, the Jedi gasps in horror. “You got shot! Why didn’t you say something?!” 

Jongin wants to glare at him because  _ he’s the goddamn Crowned Princess of Terra he can’t fucking speak _ , but is in too much pain to really do anything except whimper in response. Kyungsoo gently guides him to a room down the hall, searching aimlessly for a med kit. When he finally locates one, he tears open packs of badges and some sort of ointment.

“I need to take off your robes so I can treat your wound, okay?” Kyungsoo respectfully waits for Jongin’s quick nod before setting to work and removing the tight sash around his waist. Jongin braces for the pain, swallowing harshly. 

It is only when Kyungsoo begins to slide the robe off to reveal his bare shoulders does he remember something. He tries to frantically stop Kyungsoo, but it is already too late. The silicon breasts that had been resting inside his inner robes fall to the floor with a gentle  _ splat _ . 

Jongin holds his breath and stiffens. Kyungsoo’s hand is hovering in the air, shock written all over his face as he slowly raises his gaze from the floor and makes eye contact with Jongin. 

Jongin smiles awkwardly despite the pain, voice a little hoarse when he speaks. “Surprise?” 

Kyungsoo absolutely pales at Jongin’s deep, velvety voice. “Oh my god.”

It is silent for a few moments as Kyungsoo stares in horror at Jongin, eyes darting all over Jongin’s body- especially Jongin’s flat, bare chest just barely peeking out from the robes that Jongin tries to cover himself with.

“Oh my god,” Kyungsoo says again, starting to back up now. Before Jongin can say anything, Kyungsoo screams. “Chanyeol!”

Kyungsoo turns to run out of the room, but his eyes stay on Jongin a second to long. Jongin watches as the Jedi runs face first into the metal door enclosing the room. He panics, running over to make sure Kyungsoo is okay, but finds him out cold on the floor.

Well, he supposes the starcat is out of the bag now.

**Author's Note:**

> Short for being a space au from me, I know, but I had fun with this little piece! I may write a sequel to it one day but we'll see :) Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
